Her starter det
Slik starter det Dere kjenner hverandre godt, om dere liker hverandre får bli opp til dere. For 6 år siden var dere slaver, eller barn av slaver, uten noen som helst utsikter til å bli noe annet en slaver. Noen hadde en fremtid som arbeider på en adelsmanns gård, noen i jerngruvene, noen som gladiator og kanskje en var heldig og viste intelligens nok til å bli en sekretær. En dag for 6 år siden endret alt seg. Det gamle overhodet i familien som eide dere døde og hans eldste sønn, Artagiel Urticles, tok over. Siden hans far fikk ham som ung og selv ble svært gammel, var Artagiel også gammel da han overtok kontrollen. Faktisk sies det at han var nesten 50 år. Artagiel var en helt annen person enn sin far. Han hadde i mange år jobbet tett med Agis of Asticles og var preget av hans ideer og syn på samfunnet. For ham var ikke slaver noe man skaltet og valtet med, for ham var de verdifulle mennesker som hadde rett til et godt liv. Han var også svært opptatt av at alle skulle kunne nå sitt fulle potensiale. Det medførte at dere, og de andre slavene, fikk grundig opplæring i de fagene som de viste seg passende for og ønsket å lære mer om. Ryktene sier til og med at Artagiel hadde en wizard som jobbet for seg, en av den typen som ikke ødelegger alt rundt seg når han kaster sine magiske trylleformularer. Men dette kan selvfølgelig bare være rykter. For 5 år siden, circa akkurat et år før revolusjonen innså Artagiel at selv om slavene hans hadde det godt, så var de fortsatt slaver. Han kom til den konklusjonen at ingen mann eller kreatur hadde rett il å eie et annet menneske. En sval kveld samlet han derfor dere alle sammen og ga dere friheten. Han ga også alle valget om å fortsatte å jobbe og studere hos ham, men da som frie folk som fikk betaling. Etter at sjokket hadde gitt seg bestemte vel halvparten seg for å bli, rundt 50 stykker. De andre ville ut og føle på friheten. Dere (eller foreldrene dere) var blant de som valgte å bli. Livet var svært godt i et år, så kom den store revolusjonen som kastet tyrannen Kalak ned fra tronen. I noen dager rådet kaos i Tyr, men det var et kaos preget av optimisme og glede. Artagiel var fra seg av begeistring og mente at snart ville Tyr stå som et skinnende fyrtårn i The Tablelands og de andre City Statene ville følge etter. Han jobbet utrettelig i senatet sammen med blant andre Agis for å få gjennomført reformer som førte til større frihet for alle, bedre levevilkår og ikke minst medbestemmelse for innbyggerne i Tyr. Artagiels glede og optimisme smittet over på hele hans familie og dere som jobbet og studerte hos ham. Men plutselig var det slutt………… Vel 2 uker etter Kalaks død våknet hele husstanden av et forferdelig bråk. Dere løp alle ut og så strakts at hovedhuset stod i full flamme. Rundt huset lå vaktene strødd, dere kunne se piler stikkende ut fra mange av, andre hadde grusomme sår fra andre våpen. Andre så helt uskadet ut men like fullt tydelig døde. Hvordan alle kunne ha blitt drept slik uten at en enste lyd hadde vekket resten av folkene i husene rundt er fortsatt et mysterium. Mens dere alle stod som forstenet så dere Artagiel komme løpende ut, nattklærne hans brant og nesten alt håret var brent bort. I armene bar han Andrina, hans yngste barnebarn, kun 2 år gammel. Mens han løp skrikende mot dere, desperat etter å få sitt kjære barnebarn i sikkerhet, så dere bevegelse fra røyken rundt huset. Som ut av intet steg en mørk skikkelse ut og med bare to unaturlig raske steg var han på siden av Artagiel. Men dere stod hjelpeløse og så på tok han begge armene over skuldrene og i en rask jevn bevegelse dro frem to sverd som glinset i lyset fra flammene. Uten å stoppe bevegelsen førte han de merkelige sverdene foran seg og før dere skjønte hva som skjedde rullet Artagiels hode fra skuldrene hans. Andrina skled ut av armene han og den svartkledde figuren så ned på henne. Så bøyde han seg, tok tak i den venstre foten hennes, snudde seg og kastet henne med enorm kraft mot huset. Den lille skikkelsen traff et vindu og glasskårene sprutet i det hun forsvant ut av syne, inn i det brennende infernoet. Det hele var over på under et minutt……… Etter at dere greide å rive øynene bort fra vinduet der lille Andrina hadde mistet sitt liv al dere merke til at morderen var borte, der han hadde stått var det tidligere et flott blomsterbed, nå var det kun aske igjen. Tiden etter Artagiels død Drapet på Artagiel Uricles skape store bølger i Tyr, han var en svært velholdt og godt likt mann. Han hadde nok sine motstandere i senatet og en god del adelsfolk var langt fra på hans linje når det gjaldt forholdet til slaveri og demokrati, men selv blant disse var han generelt godt likt. Hans gode venn Agis Asticles satte i gang en storstilt etterforskning og selv Kong Tithian engasjerte seg i søken etter hvem som stod bak ugjerningen. Men til ingen nytte, drapet på Artagiel og Andrina er fortsatt et mysterium. Ledelsen av Uricles familen ble tatt over av Artagiels eldste datter, Akali Uricles, mor til Andrina som ble drept samme natt som sin bestefar. Akali har de samme meninger som sin far hadde og har videreført hans arv når det gjelder ta seg av sine arbeidere. Hun har også overtatt hans plass i senatet, hvor hun er et respektert men lite aktivt medlem. Hun er en kvinne som få egentlig kjenner. Hendelsene den skjebnesvangre natten har gått hardt inn på henne og gjort henne reservert og tilbakeholden i sine interaksjoner med andre mennesker. Mange oppfatter henne som litt kald og arrogant, men dere som kjenner henne bedre vet at dette bare er et skjold hun gjemmer seg bak. Livet har gått videre i løpet av de fire årene siden revolusjonen og drapet. Dere har fått en fantastisk utdannelse og trening og står nå rustet til å møte livet i Tyr mer på egenhånd. I kveld sitter dere rundt bordet og prater om alle planene dere har for fremtiden, om hvordan dere skal sette deres merke på Tyr og verden. Like før leggetid blir imidlertid døren til barakken der dere bor åpnet og Glimar, Akalis personlige sekretær, kommer inn. Han stanser ved bordet deres og smiler sitt vanlige lett sarkastiske smil. «God kveld dere strålende eksempler på Tyrs nyvunne storhet, håper ikke jeg avbryteres deres helt realsitiske planer om å redde verden, men Madam Uricles ber pent om å få en fem minutters prat. Vil dere være vennlig å komme med meg?»